


Breakfast is the most important meal of the day

by notquiteascrazy



Series: Canonverse Fluff [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy
Summary: Magnus is offended by Alec's breakfast choices
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Canonverse Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Breakfast is the most important meal of the day

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad about my cereal options so living vicariously through the boys :')
> 
> Want to chat to other Malec fans? Come hang out in the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!

Magnus rolled over as the sunlight cut through the small gap in the curtains. It was barely dawn but of course Alexander was already gone. He would fall in love with someone as busy as the head of the New York Institute. That said, he could hear movement in the kitchen so maybe he could sneak a goodbye kiss at least? 

Wrapping his kimono around him he walked into the kitchen to find the shadowhunter leaning against the counter eating some form of brown mush. 

"Sorry if I woke you, early shift" Alec said, his hazel eyes deep with apology and guilt. 

"No bother" Magnus replied, flicking his hands slightly to accentuate the statement "Though what on earth are you eating? I wouldn't keep anything that dismal looking in my cupboards" 

"Magnus, you keep nothing in your cupboards! This is just cereal, I picked some up a few weeks ago because I keep getting to work too late to grab breakfast" 

"But it's so brown" Magnus practically whined, stepping closer and wrinkling his nose. "So… Cardboard like" 

"it's just what we have at the institute. I need something to keep me going that's not just coffee" 

"Alexander, eating should be an enjoyable experience." the warlock snapped his fingers and blue sparks danced around his hand. He leaned over and pecked Alec's cheek. "now I am going back to bed. Come kiss me goodbye before you leave?" 

He heard Alec's groan of pleasure just as he got back to the bedroom. French toast was a far more superior start to the day than indiscriminate mush in his opinion and his shadowhunters deserved the best in life.


End file.
